The touch screen is more and more favored by people due to the advantage of “what you touch is what you get”, besides other advantages of sturdy and durable, fast response and saving space. Currently, the conductive pattern or mesh is formed on the glass substrate to form the conductive glass substrate which has been widely applied to the field of various electronic products, especially in the field of the touch screen.
The conductive pattern or mesh is made a material of conductive metal and indium tin oxide (ITO). The ITO is used to form the conductive pattern, while the conductive mesh is made of conductive metal. In the conventional method of preparing the conductive glass substrate, in order to form the conductive mesh on the conductive glass substrate, the conductive mesh formed in a flexible substrate is firstly needed, and then the flexible substrate and the glass substrate are bonded, and finally the conductive glass substrate is formed. A lot of flexible substrates are used in the method of preparing the conductive glass substrate above, and the process is complicated, the molding process and other processes are needed, a lot of manpower and resources are also needed, so it is costly.